Gods and Wreathes: Warlocks
by Ennelly Von Swortts
Summary: Homura was the only one who remembered the old world, until she met a god. Now she travels the world looking for the only thing that can bring Madoka back.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _It's back!_ _I have to say I didn't mean to take so long with this. But now I will triple check all the chapters BEFORE posting._

* * *

 **Prologue - Scales**

 _ **He had seen her strength...**_

 _ **Her determination...**_

 _ **Her love.**_

* * *

Kai was sitting in the large council room by the door at the top of the seating. The room itself was semi circle with a domed ceiling. The benches followed the curve of the room. In the middle of the flat portion of the wall was a stage with thirteen chairs. One of the council members was speaking.

Behind the chairs sat a large golden scale. On one side, was a large ball of light. The other side held a slightly smaller ball of darkness.

Kai felt another shift in the time continue as the scale tipped slightly. Something was happening back on earth. And it was affecting the entire world. No, it was affecting everything.

…0...

With a large wave of energy, the scale tipped heavily to light as the black ball shrank. He met eyes with Anthea for a moment. They both recognized the source of the energy.

One of the council members stood, his deep voice echoing through the room. "This meeting is over. Dismissed!" Kai was the first one out the door and was waiting for Anthea when the head of the council walked up to him. "I know you know what tipped the scale. I want you and Anthea to see what just happened. Got it?"

"I will do what I can." He nodded before walking away, giving Anthea a nod as he passed her. Kai waited for her to walk up to him. "Well? Who is it?" Anthea rolled her eyes.

"Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi."

…0...

He had seen her strength... Her determination... Her love.

It was hard to impress him, but these two magic girls had astounded him.

...

 **Chapter** **1 - Wreaths**

...

Homura Akemi was walking away from the train station. _Why Madoka, why_ _did you have to do it_? She thought. "Still can't believe she went out like that. {****}it, we were just becoming friends to." Kyoko Sakura swore.

"If she hadn't, I just don't know if we could have defeated that warlock." Mami Tomoe replied.

Homura was close to tears, but not for the same reason as the other two magic girls. "Will you sit with a lonely old man, or just pass him by like he doesn't exist?" The three girls started at the sudden voice. They turned around. _Wasn't that bench empty a moment ago_? Homura thought.

"Who the {****} are you?! And why did you sneak up on us?! And you don't even LOOK older than twenty!" Kyoko almost shouted at the poor man now sitting on a bus stop bench a couple meters away. He had a dark brown leather jacket that went down to his knees, wide brimmed, dark brown leather hat, and dark round glasses. Not to mention the black beard.

"Why thank you, I have always been told I look young for my age. Though I am insulted you thought I was trying to scare you, Kyoko Sakura." He replied, though he didn't look the part.

"WHO THE {******* ****} ARE YOU!?" Kyoko yelled, about ready to knock him out of the universe. "You can call me Kai." he said. Kyoko looked like she was going to kill the guy with the next batch of yelling. _Death by_ _words, that's a new one._ Homura thought.

Luckily Mami stepped in. "Who are you that you know Kyoko-San?"

"I know all of you, Mami Tomoe. I know your friend, Sayaka Miki, whom you just lost. I even know someone you all met, but only one of you remembers. Isn't that right, Homura Akemi? After all, she was a very special young lady."

Mami and Kyoko looked at Homura. "You don't know...anything." Homura said darkly, glaring daggers at him.

"I know you fought for her for **eight years.** I know she's why you became a magic girl, and I know you fought Walpurgisnacht **NINETY** **SIX TIMES**. So, you see, I do know what you did for her."

Neither Mami or Kyoko knew what to make of that while Homura was filled with memories. Her eyes started tearing up. Mami's eyes widened as she watched Homura while Kyoko tilted her head. They'd never seen Homura cry before. "Who is he talking about, Homura-San?" Mami asked gently.

"Her name...Her name...It was...Madoka...Madoka Kaname..." Homura answered.

"If I told you, you could bring her back, What would you do?" Kai asked.

"Do everything I can to make it happen." Homura immediately answered.

"Then we will speak again." He stood, and proceeded to walk into a wall disappearing like it was a doorway.

"Who is he?" Kyoko asked.

"E." Homura said.

"What?" Mami asked.

"Kai is Greek for E." Homura stated before she stopped time and walked away. When she was around the corner, she let go of her grasp on time.

The rest of the walk home, she was smiling at the good memories.

…0...

Later that night Homura was thinking about Madoka when someone knocked on the door. She sighed, and got up to check. She opened the door, but didn't expect to see Kai.

"Hello Homura, I have a limited time, so I'll be brief." Homura stepped back to let him in.

"Want anything to drink?" She asked.

"I'm good, thanks for the offer though." He replied, sitting down on one of the couches. "Are you one hundred percent certain you want to bring her back?" He asked, turning serious.

"Yes." She replied firmly.

"It won't be easy. You'll have a lot of work to prepare, but it is possible. I will contact you when I have my end ready." He said getting up and walking into another wall.

"I know..." Homura said to the empty room.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Comment rules:_

 _Keep profanity to a minimum,_

 _Criticism is accepted_ _and expected._ _Please leave a suggestion_ _on how to fix/change problem item._

 _Disclaimer: I_ _do not own Puella magi, or anything from this universe. I do, however, own Kai._


	2. Chapter 2 Wreaths

_A/N: I would recommend rereading chapter one, as I updated it within the last couple months._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"You think she's okay?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm certain she's okay, she's a tough one after all. We should leave her alone though...at least for tonight." Mami replied.

"I've never seen her cry before, though I've only known her for a couple weeks now. But she doesn't seem like the type to cry like that. Then there's the way she was angry at Kai, or E, or whatever his name is." Kyoko mumbled to herself.

A wreath popped up in front of them. Kyoko slammed the blade of her spear into it's head before it could react. It fell to dust in the wind. "I know what you mean. I've known her for a month and that's the first emotion I've seen." Mami said.

"Hello Mami, Kyoko." They turned to find Kai standing a few meters away from them.

"What are you doing here?!" Kyoko asked.

"I came to talk, that's all." He replied.

Mami asked "About what, might I ask?"

"Homura, she's going to need your help. In fact, if you go with her you could possibly bring Sayaka Miki back. All you would have to do is retrieve an item of great importance." He said, watching the two magic girls in front of him.

Kyoko looked to be thinking when she suddenly exclaimed "Count me in."

Mami relented. "All go too, now where are we going and what are we looking for?"

"Where your going, I don't know yet. As to what your retrieving..."

...0...

"When do you think she's leaving?" Kyoko asked as they walked toward an abandoned building.

"We'll have to ask her." Mami said. They were hunting a Warlock that was residing somewhere in the abandoned building they were walking toward.

Warlocks stand at eight feet tall, are super strong, and basically large wreaths with armor. That alone made them hard to kill. Unlike their weaker counterparts, they can't slip in and out of shadows. "I hope this one won't drone on about how powerful he is." Kyoko commented.

"Yeah, that one was getting on my nerves." Mami said.

They opened the door. "I'll check the doors on the left, you take the ones on the right?" Mami suggested.

"Sure thing mom." Kyoko replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. They walked down one of the halls opening every door, glancing into the room then moving to the next one. They finished the first floor before they walked up to the next and repeated the process on the second, third, and fourth floors. On the fifth floor halfway down the hall, they stopped when they heard a violin from one of the rooms.

They got ready before quietly walking up to the door. Mami knocked before calling "Magic girls, open up!"

"Its unlocked, come on in!" Replied a feminine voice. Mami and Kyoko glanced at each other before Mami opened the door. The armor clad figure was definitely a Warlock. but when he turned to face the two magic girls, they were surprised to see, not only a **female Warlock** , but a **female Warlock playing a violin?** She smiled at them as she put the violin on the table with her helmet and gauntlets.

"Mami and Kyoko, right?" She asked.

"How do you know who we are?" Mami asked.

"I can't say...Perhaps one of the other magic girls? I haven't killed anyone for your information. At least, other than wreaths." The Warlock answered.

"You're a Warlock, killing wreaths." Mami said, trying to figure out who this Warlock thought she was.

"As you can see, I am no normal Warlock. I mean, how many **female** Warlocks have you seen? I know I haven't seen another like me." The Warlock said.

Kyoko asked "So...what? Are you a good Warlock or something?"

"Something Like that." She smiled. "You can trust me. Or not. Your choice."

Kyoko looked skeptical. "How do we know we can trust you? And don't Warlocks have names?"

"Call me Xena." Xena said with a smile. "And I kill wreaths because some idiotic Warlocks want to spy on me." She continued. "As for trusting me, I can tell you where a very powerful Warlock resides. Though I must warn you, you'll need a large party to take him on."

...0...

Homura was at Mami's the night after Mami and Kyoko met Xena, ready to 'hunt witches' as she said. "Homura-San, what are you talking about? We hunt wreaths and Warlocks. Witches don't exist. Never have, never will." Mami said, worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Homura asked, knowing that things could've turned out like anything. Remove one evil, another will replace it.

"I'm sure. Are you sure your okay? You've been out of it since Sayaka-San...Since Sayaka-San..." Mami Couldn't say it, but Homura knew what she was getting at.

"You don't have to worry about me, you know. Infact, do me a favor and DON'T worry about me." Homura snapped at them.

"Aaaaand She's back." Kyoko commented.

"Lets go, need to check on that bridge after all." Mami stated glancing at Homura. She walked out the door, Kyoko scrambling to stay with Mami while Homura stopped time and walked down to the street before playing it again. Mami and Kyoko didn't expect that, and thought Homura was still behind them.

Mami led the way as they walked down the road toward the bridge.

...0...

The tower gates bridge was almost its own building. There were two towers at each end, with large gates between each set of towers. Above the road as it crossed the river, was a three story building. As the three magic girls walked up to the door that would take them up into the building, Homura noticed shadows where they weren't supposed to be. "I sense wreaths, we have the right place all right." Mami said.

"Should be interesting, I hope this one isn't one of the annoying ones." Kyoko commented.

 _They're_ _different_ , Homura thought, watching Mami and Kyoko. _Kyoko almost seems more...mellow? And Mami's_ _a little more thoughtful of what's going on_. _Those_ _shadows seem familiar, but I've never seen them before, have I_? At this point one of the shadows rose up from the ground. It was black, except for flashing pixels for a face. Homura wasn't able to study it more, as Kyoko landed a good hit to its head. Dust exploded everywhere.

"And that, Homura-San, was a wreath." Mami said, in her **'I'm teaching so you better listen'** voice. Homura watched the other wreaths move around them as they walked through the door up the stairs and into a hallway system. "Now we walk around opening doors until we find our Warlock." Mami said.

"And hope no wreaths decide to find us." Kyoko added.

"They're following us." Homura deadpanned, watching the shadows right behind them always moving never stopping.

...0...

"They found it, alright." The Warlock said, watching the three Magic Girls enter the bridge.

"Let's hope they find the necklace. Shall we?" Said the man next to the Warlock, holding up his arm. The Warlock silently put her arm through the man's as the two walked away from the bridge.

...0...

"What do you mean you can see them?!" _Not as mellow as I thought_. Homura thought as Kyoko started swinging her spear around.

"I can see shadows following us when there's nothing to cast them." Homura said.

"Kyoko-San, you can't hit them like that."

Kyoko turned to Mami. "Then what do I do? Hit them with my shadow? Cause I thought shadow warfare didn't work. Oh wait, I CAN'T SEE THEM! And if I can't SEE them, how can I hit them?!" Kyoko snapped.

"You could start with that one." Homura suggested, pointing down the hall to where a wreath had just popped up.

While Kyoko took her anger out on the wreath, Homura and Mami started checking doors. Homura opened a door to find a room full of jewelry. Opposite the door was a table with a number of necklace stands, all with some kind of pendant. The one in the center caught her eye. The jewel was a bright yellow, encased in brass or copper. She couldn't tell witch. It was the only one Homura could see that had a jewel of any kind. stacked under and around the table were boxes. Homura stepped in for a closer look.

...0...

Kyoko walked up to Miami after pounding the wreath into oblivion. "Where's Homura?"

"In there." Mami answered, pointing into one of the opened rooms.

"Oh, why is she in there?" Kyoko asked, looking into the room.

"Don't know." Mami answered.

"Are you sure we can trust Xena?"

"No."

"So for all we know, we could be walking into a trap."

"Yes."

Kyoko sighed. "All right then." She said, glancing down the hallway. "{****}!" Mami looked before having the same reaction.

...0...

"HOMURA-SAN, WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Homura rushed out to see the hall jam packed with wreaths a dozen or so meters away, and closing. Homura found a M4 Carbine in her store of weapons. _Since_ _when_ _has that been there_? She thought, taking it out and making a mental note to take inventory of what she had. She switched it to burst before firing down the hall. The wreaths were dust in a matter of seconds. "Well, now that THAT'S taken care of, lets find our Warlock." Mami said.

Homura looked down the hall and saw a number of shiny things on the floor where the wreaths were before she nailed them. "What are those?" Homura asked.

"Bracelets. They identify who's loyal to who." Mami replied.

"Should there be four different kinds?" Mami walked over and took a closer look. There were, in fact, four different types of band.

"We may have a problem. Kyoko, get the signal ready. Let's hope we don't need it..." Homura felt like she recognized one of the band types. _But that's crazy_ , she thought, _I don't_ _remember ANYTHING of this world. But maybe-_

*THUD*

"What the {****} was that?!" Kyoko exclaimed.

*THUD*

"I don't know, but it came from the next floor." Mami replied. They ran to the closest staircase, taking them two at a time.

*THUD, THUD, THUNK*

They ran around a corner to see Warlock one wailing on Warlock two, while Warlock three stood off to the side watching the fight. The three magic girls froze, watching the spectacle.

Number one brot an uppercut on number two, throwing him through the door behind him. Number three rolled his eyes, and happened to spot the magic girls down the hall before rolling his eyes again. He turned, and walked the other way.

Warlock number four walked out of one of the rooms between the magic girls and the other Warlocks. He was at least a ten footer. "What are you doing to cause all that noise?!" His voice echoed down the hall. Number three turned back.

"His wreaths got in the way of mine, Sir." number one mumbled.

"So?" Replied four.

"My troops couldn't move cause his were blocking the hall, sir."

"Do you know WHY his were in front of your's? It's because HIS are more resistant to ranged fire!" Four snapped at one.

"Then how do you explain ALL the wreaths getting knocked out, sir?" One asked.

Four pinned one against the wall "Because that one is Homura Akemi." He answered in a low voice. The Magic Girls glanced at each other.

"WHAT?!" Two exclaimed as he walked back into the hall.

"She's here?!" Three exclaimed from the spot he'd frozen at the mention of the name.

"You all know how powerful she is. Norf, retrieve the necklace from the collection room. Then we skip town." Four said, releasing one.

"Right away, sir." Three, apparently Norf, said. He started walking toward the stairs. Upon seeing the magic girls, he had a moment of 'oh yea' on his face before turning back. "Boromir, there right here." Four, Boromir turned. When he saw the magic girls, he flashed a bright smile at them.

"Been what, a couple weeks? Honestly I don't remember just when it was we met, Homura." Boromir said.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Kyoko asked.

"I finished with this guy literally five minutes before the train incident." Homura said before thinking. _Wait, what?_ _Why do I remember that_? "Can't remember exactly what happened though..." she continued.

"You wiped out about sixteen Warlocks in about ten seconds." Boromir deadpanned. The memory tugged at her mind. _If I remember that, did all that really_ _happen_? She asked herself.

"Norf, use the tunnel." Boromir said.

"Yes sir!" Norf replied, already running past the magic girls and down the stairs. Homura suddenly realized what was in that room. She ran after Norf, Mami and Kyoko followed close behind.

"STOP THEM!" Boromir's voice rang behind the magic girls.

Homura stopped time to get ahead of Norf who was faster then he looked, and that was saying something. She ran into the room with the jewelry, grabbed the pendant from the stand, and ran back toward Mami and Kyoko before unfreezing time next to them. They stopped next to her, and faced the three Warlocks set on stopping them from going farther. "You gave up?!" Two said, as the Warlocks came to a halt in front of the magic girls.

"Nope, we just don't like being chased." Homura smiled.

Right on que, Norf barreled out of the room down the hall and screamed "IT'S GONE, HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT NECKLACE!"

"Well, we made him mad. Can we fight them now? Please?" Kyoko pleaded.

Homura smiled as she pulled out a submachine gun and aimed it at Boromir. "YES!" Kyoko screamed, as she turned to Norf, who had a sudden 'oh crap' look as Kyoko ran at him spear in hand.

...0...

Kai was watching the magic girls fight when he got a thoughtful look on his face. "What is it?" Xena asked.

"I feel almost like I'm being... Read, if that makes sense." Kai replied.

"I wouldn't know, you're the expert on that stuff." Xena commented.

"Your right." Kai agreed with a sigh.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Um..._ _That wasn't suppose to_ _happen..._ _I'll have to keep an eye on him..._

 _Onwards!_

 _Comment rules:_

 _Keep profanity to a minimum,_

 _Criticism is accepted_ _and expected. Please leave a suggestion on how to fix/change problem item._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi or anything from that universe. I do, however, own Kai and all_ _the Warlocks._


	3. Chapter 3 Gods

_A/N:_

* * *

 _I'm going to need some OC characters..._ _One OC character per-person. Need a name, description, and magic girl weapon._

 **Chapter three: Gods**

Kyoko hit Norf over the head with the butt of her spear, sending him reeling back into a wall, One charged Homura, who nailed him in the gut with a metal baseball bat while keeping her gun on Boromir. "Galen, your slowing down...Maybe you need to run more." Homura commented. One, Galen, just glared from where he fell.

Homura was inwardly freaking out over the memories she'd suddenly gained about Galen and how they'd fought before. "Hans, take the blonde." Two, Hans, faced Mami who already had her ribbons in hand.

"I have him Homura-San, you just do what you need to do. Just try not to bring the whole bridge down while your at it." With that she used the ribbons to pull Hans down the hall to get him out of Homura's way.

"Two against one. Normally I wouldn't be worried, but with you, I don't think all four of us together can take you on. So if you'll be so kind as to hand over that pendent, we can avoid having to fight." Boromir said, his eyes on the gun in Homura's hand.

"Now why would I do that?" Homura asked.

"Because you don't know what it is you have, and if you don't, we'll bring this building down on the bridge below." Boromir stated.

"You think I can't recognize a soul gem when I see one?" Homura asked. Boromir looked a little take aback by that.

"Okay, you know what it is, but seriously, HAND IT OVER!" Boromir was losing his patients now. Homura smiled, stopped time, sent a signal, and released. "What did you just do?" Boromir asked.

 _Oh, that's right, he can tell when I stop time_. Homura thought as she answered "Not much. I hid the soul gem where you'll never find it, among other things." She waved a burger in front of them with her free hand. She wasn't lying.

"YOU WHAT?!" Boromir lost his temper completely, the entire building shook from his voice.

"You heard me." Homura deadpanned.

Boromir bellowed before hitting the floor hard enough to crack it with his hammer, but as he watched, the crack sealed itself. "WHAT?!" Boromir was now glaring at Homura, who was glad looks couldn't kill, because if they could, the entire building would've come down at that moment.

"Did I forget to mention I have a party outside?" Homura asked.

Boromir charged. Homura pulled out a net and caught him with it and while he tried to get out, she pulled out three more before proceeding to throw them over the other three Warlocks. Mami and Kyoko just stared at the now tied up Warlocks as the other magic girls cleared the rest of the building.

"What are we going to do with them, Homura-San?" Mami asked.

"I have a place." Homura said.

...0...

The day after busting Boromir's hideout, Homura was in class expecting a peaceful day, but before the lesson started miss Saotome introduced a new student to the class. "Everyone, this is miss Tamasuda, please introduce yourselves." The guy in the front left started, then the girl to his right. Homura wondered if this was how madoka felt when she herself came. Her eyes started tearing up, and it took a moment to realize everyone was staring at her.

Quickly wiping her eyes with the end of her sleeve, she stood. "I'm Akemi Homura, I'm the nurses aid." She sat down and closed her eyes to think as everyone else introduced themselves. Miss Tamasuda took the desk madoka had used.

After first period, Miss Tamasuda stepped over to Homura. "Would you be the same Homura who's legend in the magic girl club?" She asked.

"Yes?..." Homura guessed.

"Okay, Meet me in front of school grounds after school." Miss Tamasuda said.

"I'm guessing it's important, miss Tamasuda?" Homra replied.

"Please, call me Rika. And yes, this is important." Rika answered.

...0...

Homura was waiting with Mami in front of the school when Rika walked out. Homura waved her over. "Rika, this is Tomoe Mami. Mami, Tamasuda Rika." Mami and Rika shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mami, I've heard a number of story's about you." Rika said.

"Don't believe everything you hear Rika-San." Mami replied.

"We're waiting for one more." Mami said when Rika started to walk away.

"Who would that be?" Rika asked, turning back.

"You better mean me." Homura turned to Kyoko who had just walked up to them.

"Kyoko-San, how many of those do you have?" Mami asked, staring at the burrito in Kyoko's hand. "I haven't eaten all day..." Kyoko pulled another from the bag in her other hand and tossed it to Mami.

"Well, if your ready, let's go." Rika said.

"Wait, who is this?" Kyoko asked, looking at Rika suspiciously.

"Kyoko, this is Tamasuda Rika. Rika, Sakura Kyoko." Homura said.

"Rika-San, where are we going?" Mami asked.

"I was going to take you to my place, but if you've got a better one, we could go there. I'll just need to grab something from my place." Rika replied.

...0...

Homura was a little surprised to meet Teiruu Kyu. She was Rika's roommate, and both were magic girls. She had taken Rika to her place while Mami and Kyoko took care of some other business.

When they got to Mami's apartment, Homura used the key Mami'd given her to open the door. "This is Mami's place, we always hang here." Homura explained.

"Seems like a nice place..." Rika mumbled to herself.

...0...

"You think she's still there?" Kyoko asked.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Replied Mami. They walked up to the fifth floor, down the hall to the door that had been Xena's room a couple days earlier.

Mami knocked on the door. "Come in!" Someone called from within. Mami opened the door. Xena was on the couch, reading a book from the looks of it.

"Xena-San, how are you?" Mami asked. Xena looked at them with a smile.

"Good, thank you for asking. By the way, did you happen to find a necklace with a yellow jewel on it? Boromir stole it from me some years ago." Xena replied.

"I believe Homura-San found one like that, I'll have to get it from her." Mami said.

"Okey." Mami and Kyoko left Xena's apartment, and started the short walk to Mami's.

...0...

Homura was grabbing the tea cups when Mami and Kyoko walked in. "who's that?" Kyoko asked, gesturing at Kyu.

"She's my roommate, Teiruu Kyu. Kyu, this is Tomoe Mami-"

"Nice to meet you."

"-And Sakura Kyoko."

"What're you doing here?"

"Kyoko-San be respectful." Mami said flatly.

"I can {****} well say what I want." Kyoko stated.

"My home My rules." Mami stated back.

"Fine." Kyoko relented.

"How long have you all known each other?" Rika asked.

"Mami knew Kyoko some time before I met her a month ago, and Kyoko a couple weeks ago when she came to town." Homura said

"I've Known Kyoko-San ever since I became a magic girl, she was fighting the Warlock that nearly killed me." Mami said.

"I was in town visiting Mami. We were walking around looking for a chance Warlock, when the train incident occurred. And that's when I met Homura."

"Train incident?" Kyu asked.

"I jumped off a building and landed on the train, still don't know what caused it to hop into an abandoned warehouse." Homura said.

"We were sweeping the warehouse when the train came through the window with Homura-San on top." Mami said.

"I don't know WHAT Homura was thinking riding a train into a warehouse like that, but it sure made a lasting impression." Kyoko commented.

Rika and Kyu glanced at each other. "That wouldn't happen to be the warehouse down by the dock, would it?" Rika asked.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with that." Homura stated.

"Yea... We were fighting the Warlock that was in the warehouse, and managed to get him outside. When the train came, he hit the support-beam causing the train to jump the rails. We would've checked, but we saw other magic girls there so we went after him. But we lost him when he ran to the downtown train station because of the twenty foot Warlock there." Rika said.

"I think you'll be glad to hear we took them down a few days ago, but we lost one of ours..." Mami said, glancing at Kyoko who was on the edge of tears. "It was...Hard on us all."

"Rika, what did you want to meet with me about?" Homura asked, changing the subject.

"An old Warlock is believed to be living in the Tower Bridge, goes by the name Boromir." Kyoko started laughing, while Mami was fighting a smile. Rika and Kyu looked very confused.

"We kinda cleared it out last night." Homura said.

Both Rika and Kyu looked shocked. "You did what now?"

"We got a tip, they won't tell me how they got it though..." Homura said.

"We found the owner of that pendant, by the way." Mami said. Homura tossed it to her.

"I see you found the necklace." Homura turned to Kai, who was standing in the kitchen. Rika and Kyu stared at him, trying to figure out how he got in.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Homura asked.

"Well, do you remember what I said last time? I've got my end ready, now it's time for you to do your's." He replied. "But first, you need to meet Anthea." He continued.

"Hey, Mami? Where's your tea?" Someone called from the pantry. Mami stood and walked off to handle whoever was in her pantry.

"Homura, it won't be easy." Kai said.

"I know that." Homura replied.

Rika was over her shock now.

"Wait, who is this?" She asked.

"I'm Kai, nice to meet you, Rika, Kyu." He answered, surprising them.

"How do you know who we are?"

Mami walked into the room with another girl, she looked about they're own age. "Hello, Homura, Kyoko, Rika and Kyu." She said as she made herself tea. "My name is Anthea Marie Graham. And I am the god of magic girls." Rika almost dropped her teacup.

"What are you talking about?!" Kyoko demanded.

"Exactly what I said, I am the god of magic girls." She repeated.

"And him?" Homura asked, more open to the idea.

"Kai is the one and only god of stories. His power rivals that of Zeus himself!" Anthea replied.

"Why you always say that is beyond me." Kai shot at her.

"Because it's true." Anthea shot back.

Kai just chuckled. "Well, Homura, I'll get you started on your journey first thing in the morning. I suggest you all meet here ready to go. And yes, I do mean ALL of you Rika."

"Homura, dear, I've a couple things to give you. and I'll help you take inventory." Anthea said sweetly. Homura stood.

"See you tomorrow." She said before walking out the door with Anthea.

As everyone else walked out the door, Kai smiled.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Comment rules:_

 _Keep profanity to a minimum,_

 _Criticism is accepted_ _and expected. Please leave a suggestion on how to fix/change problem item._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Puella magi or anything from that universe. I do, however, own Kai, Rika, Kyu, and all Warlocks. Anthea belongs to Anthea Marie Graham._


	4. Chapter 4 Travel

A/N: Rewritten as of Dec. 23, 2017.

...

Chapter four – Travel

...

Mami and Kyoko knocked on Xena's door. "Come in!" She called. Mami opened the door to see Xena... Cooking?

"What are you doing?" Mami asked.

"I'm cooking, what does it look like? I do have to eat, you know. Well if you have my necklace can you hand it to me?" Mami pulled it out and tossed it to her.

She caught it and immediately put it on. "Thank you." She said.

...0...

Homura was watching Anthea. "Is it really possible to bring her back?" Homura asked.

Anthea turned. "Yes, but turning a god into a mortal is not a walk in the park. It is actually fairly difficult. Especially if the god doesn't want to become a mortal." She said before turning back to the suitcase she was packing for Homura.

"You know...You don't need to pack that." Homura said as she watched Anthea put yet another item into the suitcase. "Oh, I know that. But you are one of my magic girls, and I'll do whatever I can for my magic girls." She replied.

"No, really, I have a dozen suitcases in my storage." Homura insisted gesturing at her shield.

"I know, this one is where I put a few things that could help you." Anthea smiled at her.

"Oh." She hadn't thought of that.

Anthea closed the suitcase with finality before turning to Homura. "Ok, all packed." She said with a smile. "Now, let's take inventory." Homura looked at the list on her shield, seeing items she didn't recognize, she started pulling them out one at a time. When she pulled out something labeled 'APC' the large desert camo colored vehicle crushed Homura's couches, and a wall.

"What the heck?!" Homura exclaimed.

Anthea turned. "How, in the world, did you get that?" She asked.

"I...I don't know..." She mumbled. her eyes strayed back to her shield. "But I have nine more..." She continued.

Anthea laughed as she surveyed the damage. "This is going to be fun to watch." She said once she could get enough air.

The floor started to groan, Anthea and Homura looked at each other. Anthea had another laughing fit as Homura put the APC back. "I'm not doing that again. The next one's labeled 'Paliden'." Homura said. Anthea laughed harder.

...0...

Rika Didn't know what to make of Kai, other than wonder how he roped her into some kind of quest. Kyu walked into Rika's room with a big smile. "Guess what I can do," She said in a singsong voice.

"What might that be?" Rika asked with an amused smile.

"I FLEW!" Kyu exclaimed twirling.

Rika looked at her. "What?"

Kyu shook her head with a sigh. "I used my flamethrower as a jetpack."

"Wow. That could be handy," Rika looked at Kyu suddenly. "Hold on, are you packed?"

Kyu gestured to the duffle on her back with a smile. "All packed."

...0...

Kai smiled at the Magic Girls sitting in Mami's apartment. "Okey, if everyone's ready, let's board the van."

"Van?" Rika asked. The other Magic girls looked skeptical.

"How else are you going to get to the airport?" Anthea asked with a smile.

...0...

The van was white, with a depiction of what looked like a tree. The driver nodded to the magic girls as he opened the side door for them.

Anthea worked to get them inside the vehicle as quickly as possible. Turning to Kai, she talked for a moment before she climbed into the van and closed the door. "Let's get going!" she stated loudly with a smile.

The drive to the airport was quick to pass, and Anthea handed them their tickets. "Flight 138. Got that?" getting nods, she stopped and watched as the Magic Girls swiftly passed through security.

Once through, they followed the signs to the right plane.

…0…

"What are you going to do with Kyuubey?" Anthea asked Kai.

Kai turned to her with a smile. "Just have a few words with him, nothing more. Get out of here, their going to miss their flight." He watched as she climbed into the van, closing the door after her.

He turned to a crate that hadn't been there just moments before. Suddenly, the top flew off. "Kyuubey, I have a few words for you." Said white fox like creature jumped out of the crate, landing nimbly in front of the god.

"What could be so unique for you to stuff me in a crate for a while, before wanting to have a word with me?" He asked.

Kai smiled. "I was getting you out of a possibly volatile situation. While causing a distraction. Now, I have a warning. There are things set in motion that can no longer be stopped. Don't. Interfere. You can watch, but do not interact with Homura Akemi. I will not hesitate to remove your entire energy operation from earth." Kyuubey flinched. He knew what he was dealing with, knew Kai could follow through with his threat.

"However," Kai continued. "do not be afraid to help, should you see fit." He smiled. "I have no quell with you, but what needs to happen, needs to happen. I would rather have a friend, then an enemy any day. Goodbye, Kyuubey." With that, Kai seemed to fall into the ground, leaving Kyuubey alone on the side of the road.

…0…

Kai walked up besides Anthea. "Which flight are they on?" He asked. Anthea pointed to a plane just taking off. It almost looked like the blood drained from Kai's face. "I take it you've never heard the story of flight 138." He said, turning to Anthea.

...

A/N: Shaping up to be an interesting trip...

APC: Armored Personal Carrier. Paliden(Probably spelled wrong): Heavy Artillery Unit.

I currently have no plans to continue this story. Sorry to all those whom enjoyed it.

Comment rules:

Keep profanity to a minimum,

Criticism is accepted and expected. Please leave a suggestion on how to fix/change problem item.

Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi or anything from that universe. I do, however, own Kai, and all Warlocks. Anthea belongs to Anthea Marie Graham. Credit for Rika and Kyu goes to AeroQC.


End file.
